


Envinyanta

by lirin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lothlórien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: There was no sleep sweeter than that which was found in this land.





	Envinyanta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



There was no sleep sweeter than that which was found in this land. Aragorn awoke that morning—was it only the day after he had arrived, or later? Time flowed differently in Lothlórien—more refreshed and strengthened than he had felt since he left Rivendell as a young man, so many years ago.

The Lady had left fresh raiment for him: silver and white and fresh and clean. Aragorn washed off the dust of far-distant lands, and clad himself anew. Breathing deeply of the fresh air, he turned his face to the West, toward the ringed mound of Cerin Amroth.

**Author's Note:**

> "Envinyanta" is Quenya for "renewed" (and is etymologically related to "Envinyatar", the title Aragorn would later claim).


End file.
